CT-7356
CT-7356 or "Alpha" was a Clone Trooper Commander who served in the Grand Army of the Republic and for the clone battalion 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Alpha was trained on the planet of Kamino, and later made commander of Hawkbat battalion. Alpha was a brave clone with a heart of gold, but he was also fierce when he needed to be. After Bravo died, Alpha took over command and turned into an arse. During a mission to Serrano, Alpha's bursts drove Memory to leave the battalion and the Republic. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Alpha was born.bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Alpha was trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. Alpha was trained in light weaponry uses such as the DC-15 blaster carbine, rifle and grenades. Alpha later finished his training and joined the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. "We can see these people around the we want them, so it never needs to have something else that all the other ones. It never has something to do with those we don't know and we don't have to deal with them. After it was something to be able to do." He later returned to do his ARC training. Induction to the Hawkbat Battalion "Alright Troopers you've done your duty here on Kamino. You've been trained with the basics and been trained by the ARC Troopers and the bounty hunters. We wish you all the best of luck and the best of time.." as ARC-0990 "Kindler" said goodbye to the newest batch of troopers, a bunch of troopers were standing at the ready. CT-7356 and ARC-3200 , they were standing with other clones who waited for their goodbye. "You two,never cease to surprise." said Kindler. "But.. Since you haven't moved with the rest of these clones, you two will be in charge of a new squad.. Known as The 427th Hawkbat Battalion. You Alpha will be the Commander, and you Bravo will be the 2nd in charge." Kindler saluted the two and walked away. As Alpha walked over to the left over clones he said "Attention!" The group of clones stood at attention just as Alpha said "Welcome to the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Move out!" The troopers all rushed side by side to the cruiser named "Banter". Bravo smiled at Alpha and said "Well done commander! Very well done." "Thanks Bravo." As Bravo walked away he said "I'll be in my quarters.." "Alright, I'll be on the front deck if you need me." As Alpha walked onto the bridge he watched out the window. As Bravo walked into his quarters he decided it was time to get a new look. Bravo shaved his head into a commander Gree style of haircut. Bravo left his sideburns and his beard. Bravo looked in the mirror and smiled at the job he'd done. Bravo and Alpha were the only two on the cruiser to get private quarters, as the other quarters were shared by crews of 5. As Bravo was trying to make his quarters homey, Alpha was on the bridge figuring out why the communications weren't working. "It has to be that. It cannot be this.." said Alpha. As a another trooper walked past Alpha said "You trooper. Would you have any idea why our communications aren't working." "The name's Blazer, I worked with many squads. I can tell you that, the comlinks are turned off." Blazer then walked away leaving Alpha confused. Alpha turned on the comlink channel and he got an army of messages, "What.. Is with this ship!" said Alpha, "It's an old one. But it's been modified for us.." said Bravo. "This is weird." "It'll take some getting used to. But we shall be a great battalion. Maybe more famous then the 212th Attack Battalion." "Maybe. But in you we trust Alpha. I trust you do be able to lead." "I'll be able to." "This is a great way to start the war and the protection of our world." said Alpha as he walked away. Battle of Lumbara As the 427th Hawkbat Battalion was waiting for the next move on the planet of Lumbara, the sister planet of Umbara, as a sky battle raged on, a ground battle was inevitable. "Clean your visors and check your weapons, it might be the last time you do that exact thing. Lumbara has the same terrain as Umbara and is in constant dark. Be careful." said Alpha as he cleaned his weapon. As the troopers disbanded into groups, Alpha and Bravo looked on and Bravo said "Let us hope that this battle should be won from above." "It's been raging on for weeks, I don't think it'll be won from above, it is a rare chance, but I highly doubt that." Then one of the most memory tested clones walked up to Alpha and Bravo and said "ARC-8380 "Memory" reporting for duty as well as ARC-3312 "Bullet, we are the newest troopers under your guidance." Bravo then said "I remember Bullet. I trained with him.." "Bravo.. You left before I did. I had to stay longer because of the horrific eye scar from a training commando droid.." "Alas. It was an accident, but who knew something so small could take so much from you.." "Well, the scar is permanent, and the nerve damage was significant.." Bullet saluted and then pointed out to an explosion out of the west. "Tell the men to get ready this could be all over in a matter of hours.." said Alpha. Bravo turned on his comlink and said "Move out men we are heading west.."As the Hawkbat Battalion headed west they were in for a dog fight. As the ground battle begun, Bullet was at the back shooting any of the back flank of droids, as he was successful he even shot down a commando droid by shooting it and ripping it's head off and yelling "How's that for eye scar!" Bullet still keeping an eye on the back flank and Memory shooting the side flank they were working as a good team. "This flak is heavy sir!!" "We can't call any air forces! They are busy attacking the air forces, we are alone!" As the ground battle raged on the clone forces grew ever more weary, they were tired, sore and most badly injured. "This is ARC-3200, calling in for an air raid. Urgent raid needed now! We cannot continue heavy fighting in these conditions. If possible send ships with bombs. Or else we retreat.. Bravo out.." As Bravo turned off his comlink he looked up to the sky and saw nothing. "I hope they come soon." Then out of the blue "You might wanna move soon. Hawkbat pilot groups are going to bomb where you are standing we are boxing in the droids.." "You heard the comlink! Move to the town square!" As Hawkbat shot past droids they made it to the town squad at the end of the forest and Bravo said "Line your grenades at the trees and fast! We won't have much time. the grenades will send debris into forest and the forest will grow back.." As they placed grenades around the trees they saw droids coming closer to them when they heard the overflow of droning ARC-170 fighters above them. "SO glad you could make it!" "Stand back we're about to drop the bombs.." As the bombs where dropped a bright crimson red and orange lit up the sky, eliminating all droid forces on the ground. "Great job, Any heat signatures from the ground?" said Bravo, "None at all the ground battle has been won.." "Send down what forces you can and make sure they land in one piece." "Will do."As the battalion waited to be picked up the medic studied the injuries of the clones, and treated the minor wounds. There were no deaths recorded, making it the first battle of the Battalion's career with no deaths. Bravo was cleaning out his helmet when he said "Well done boys. All for this battle type of area. Well done." As a ship landed to pick up the clones Alpha walked on first and said "I need a shower.." As The rest of the squad went into the cruiser they went and left into the planets surrounding areas. Bravo walked back into his room, had a shower and went to sleep, Alpha was standing at the helm watching the battle for Lumbara rage on. Meptro 12 "Will you stop firing at nothing!" said Bravo "You're wasting your blaster rounds." he told Memory. "No there is something there." "Not droids!" yelled Bullet. As Bullet helped up a clone and brought him back to the leaders he looked and said "This is what you where firing at, a clone.." Bravo then said "This trooper looks familiar.. Very familiar.." As Bravo took the clones helmet off and gave him some medication to rouse him awake. As Bravo placed the clone on the ground the clone snapped awake and said "Where am I?" "You're on planet Meptro 12. What's you're name brother?" "My name is Blazer.. ARC-8142." "Member of Golden Squad?" Blazer nodded and placed a hand on his face. He then said "Member of Veteran Squad as well. Until I lost 3 of my closet friends. I don't take loss very well so I joined The Hawkbat Battalion." "If you cannot take loss how about becoming an admiral? We need an admiral." Blazer looked and said "Ok. Great thinking. I love the sound of that, thank you." As Blazer was helped up he said to Bravo "You could be a great leader one day you know?" Bravo smiled and said "I know, but know Alpha is in charge, I don'[t think I'd be ready for something that big.." Blazer was taken to the ship's medical station and checked out. As Blazer was cleared of any serious injury he walked to his quarters where he found Bravo, "You didn't think you could forget your admiral fatigues." Bravo passed over the fatigues and walked over to the door, when Blazer said "I thank you again." "I know you do. Just remember to your job good or not at all." Blazer then said "Trust me, I can do a good job." Bravo fully walked out of the room and to the front office quarters where Alpha was. "Blazer is fitting in well." said Bravo. "He is. But I fear someone else will attack our ranks.. We are a battalion without a Jedi, and we work twice as hard." "But we get the job done." "We do. But not without risks. Meptro was the straw we had pulled, and Lumbara? THE risks are higher then ever." The Higher Stakes "These stakes are more dangerous now then they were before. We cannot trust most of our own men. As even we saw during some of the wars it drove them to the brink and whatever those people who are around don't do those things.." As Bravo placed his helmet on the table he sat down in a chair he revealed the strain on his face it revealed a stressed trooper, Bravo then looked at the console and said "This war is taking more out of me then the training on Kamino." "Nothing will ever be aw worse as Kamino. I couldn't of been happier to leave then put up with Sergeant Bric." said Alpha. As they chuckled Bravo said to Alpha go and catch up on some rest. Alpha obligated and walked back to his quarters. Bravo placed his legs on the control panel and fell asleep. As Bravo was dreaming about whatever he could dream about. Bravo was dreaming about his first mission for the Hawkbat Battalion, his very first mission other then Lumbara. Bravo was walking around in his dream and saw how everything changed from the now. It was a shock to the system for Bravo as he saw his old hairdo, his weapon stance and his armour colour scheme. "Oh good grief.." said Bravo "Well at least times have changed." Bravo was still sleeping when he was found by the Jedi. He was force moved on a bed and allowed to sleep. Battle of Bowucan As the Hawkbat Battalion awaited a new mission they were having free time. As Bravo was still sleeping after falling asleep on his console they made a choice not to wake him. Blazer was working later behind the cruiser wheel as he said to Alpha "We're by ourselves on this next mission. No Jedi are in the area, there all back at the temple doing stuff. We'll have to do this ourselves." As Bullet walked in he said "Sirs! We have new intel. They are going to attack a planet always in darkness. It's said this planet has a sunrise every 6 months.." As Alpha wiped a look of depression off his face he said "Someone contact Bravo. We are going in." As Bullet swallowed hard he contacted Bravo and Bravo was there on the bridge in a instant." "What's this planets name? Seems dark to have a sunrise every 6 months." "Awkwardly named after a clone trooper..." "Which clone?" "Deceased former ARC trooper Bow." "Bow 83??" "No. It has hellish terrain , and some weather events that are really weird. It's named Bowucan" Bravo stared down at the floor and looked up, "That's real great.." As the ship was placed into hyperspace, Bravo looked down and said to Blazer "We both worked with Bow didn't we?" "We did. I watched his "memory" disappear, his slow turn was crazy ." Blazer then said "We are just above Bowucan. It's gonna be one hell of a planet." As the battalion walked into the LAAT's, they we're all scared, but knew it had to be done. The team were prepping weapons when they landed on the planet into a full blown out battle. "Remember, stay focused! Fight and win this battle." Memory and Bullet were taken heavy flak but they continued fighting heavily. Bravo and Alpha were taking control of the air forces and the ground forces as well. Burt and Hoax were shooting down droids with their heavy combat weapons. Then out of nowhere an explosion rattled the war-zone, causing most of the droids to be wiped out. As the team regathered into a private area, they found Bravo. Bravo was badly hurt. "Bravo!" said Alpha. "This isn't over. You are not dying here brother!" Bravo then coughed saying "It's over when I say it's over. Help me up. I am going to continue this battle injured.." As Bravo was helped up he had a bad limp in both legs, but he said "I'm fine lets get this over with." Bravo was heavily limping when another explosion hit. "Bullet, Memory take out those mortars. I'll take care of Bravo!" said Alpha. As Alpha got to Bravo his armour was scorched and his helmet was beside him. "Oh no.." "Guess I had the last word.." said Bravo. As Bravo was laying dying on the ground Alpha called the medic over. "He is weak. He is not ok. He doesn't look like he'll make it back for medical treatment." "This planet was a trap.. They wanted us to come. A planet named after a clone, is really bad.. *cough* " Bravo went into a coughing fit and then said "Get the clones off this planet as soon as you can. Fight for the battalion!" said Bravo as he died from his injuries. "He's right. We can't hold out any longer." "We are not leaving him here." "we'll have to bury him.." As the team buried Bravo they called all clones in the battalion to the city. "We've lost this planet. We need to leave!" As the clones who survived the battle all sighed a breath of relief, they all rushed back to the venator and took off from the planet. "I can't believe it." said Alpha. "We lost Bowucan and our most hardened veteran." Bullet and Memory were the last ones to report in as they only found out after the battle was lost. "Sir we took out the mortars and also the rest of the droid forces. But it was too late, the city was destroyed." Alpha walked away and into his quarters. Training Mission- "The Box" As Alpha put his team into two groups. "Two team. Team 1: Blazer, Memory, Hoax and Bail" As the first team got prepared for their training course Alpha named the other team. "Bullet, Burt, Raven and Myself. Get ready and prepare, as some of you may die during the course. The other troopers of the battalion will be watching on as you complete this course. It is a maze set up like "The Box" But a little differently. The rules are simple. You have to stay on course, follow it to the end but stay inside the course lines." Alpha placed his helmet on and said "Be careful." As the first team looked out to the entire course they put on their helmets on and said "Is this needed?" Alpha said "Yes it is.." Bail, Memory, Hoax and Blazer I wish you luck, you'll need it." As team one started the course the others watched. '-----TEAM ONE----' Bail started first, and made it across with much agility, then Hoax, but he couldn't do it as well as Bail. Hoax injured his ankle badly so he couldn't continue, Bail went back on and dragged him to the finishing area. "Thank you.." said Hoax. "Never leave a man behind. Remember?" Hoax nodded and was taken to the medical area for further testing. Blazer started to shake as he yelled out "This does not help my claustrophobia!" Bail said back "Forget that for once. Put it behind you, do what you can." Blazer yelled back "I don't think I can." "Bury your feelings. Don't let it consume you." Blazer slowly walked across and got to the end, Blazer collapsed at the end from fear, as he crawled to get away from his shame. Bail walked up to Blazer and said "There is nothing to be ashamed of." "There's not??" "No. It's time. You faced your fear." Memory was up next, Memory stepped past everything and got to the end, but he accidently stepped outside the track. "NO!" yelled Memory, as sudden wall of pointy arrows came out. Memory held his arms out and jumped backward over the wall into the finishing area., being met by an injured Hoax, a scared Blazer and a happy Bail. "That was good. I haven't seen a flip like that in ages.." But all of a sudden the path burst into flames. "What.." As Blazer said "The course must be rigged to burst into flames when the sides are stepped on." As the flames went out Alpha walked up to them and said "Memory, I need you to sit over in that corner. We'll talk later.." As Blazer said "I never want to do that again." Blazer put his two fingers in on Alpha's chest armour and said "Never again.." Blazer, Bail and Hoax sat back in the stalls to watch Team two begin. '------TEAM TWO-----' As Team Two waited for the noise to begin they talked. "Blazer will need to choose his future in awhile, as well as Memory." "You.. cannot do that!" "Blazer is afraid of small spaces, nothing to worry about, except he.." "You are not getting rid of him.." Alpha maddened by Bullet, said "I'll talk to you later.." As the bell sounded for them to start, Burt started first, but stepped outside the trail and was shot by the courses defences, as Burt tried to continue he fell just before the gate, Burt was shot again by the defences and killed. His body lifeless and limp. This drove Raven to go after him. "Raven! Don't touch the sides! This course is killer!" Raven twisted his way across the course dodging the floor until he reached Burt's body, Raven grabbed his body and pulled him to the end of the course, but as he got to the end Raven collapsed due to the weight of Burt's dead body, breaking Raven's arm. Raven screamed in pain as he ran to the medic. Bullet went next and also twisted his way to the end of the course without a problem. "Can you do better then that!" Bullet was then hit in the head by Blazer throwing a can at him. "Hey!". Alpha was next and Alpha walked across the course and he set off the defences, which he intended to do. Alpha shot at the wall and then the arrows and all the other things that were sent to fight him. As Alpha reached the end, he said "Shower up and met back in the foyer in a hour." '------IN THE FOYER------' "I wasn't expecting you all to do so well. Even though we lost Burt. And Raven has a broken arm and Hoax with an injured ankle. You did better then I anticipated." Blazer.." Blazer looked down and didn't face Alpha said "What?" "You don't have a choice now.. You will either leave the Republic or I send you back to Kamino to be destroyed." Blazer looked up and then stood up "You cannot do that! I did my best! I am an Admiral not a fighter on the ground.. I haven't had ground combat in awhile.." Alpha walked up to Blazer and said "I need no-one to be scared in this unit. You are in trouble as I know that you never told me about your claustrophobia. You kept it a secret from me.. And I don't like that.." Blazer had his hands out and said "Everyone knew! I thought you would've as well. I am not leaving." Blazer threw a chair across the room and sat in the corner.. "Blazer!" "ENOUGH!" yelled Memory. "I've heard enough! I mean come on! Leave him alone. We all heave our own secrets. You're not perfect either." Memory took off his helmet and said "I don't know how incentive you can be Alpha." Alpha then said "What about it?" "Ever since Bravo died you've become an arse. You have big man syndrome. You think you're the best. In fact you are not." Memory then gave Alpha his helmet and said "I quit." Alpha was stunned. "You c-can't do that!" "I can do whatever I want. You do whatever is in your opinion good." Memory walked over to Blazer and said to him in private "Don't let it get to you. You don't need help, you're the best.." Memory then said "A clone with a little mind of his own, is nothing bad to go by. No one is perfect." As Memory walked out of the building he boarded a ship and flew back to Coruscant. Blazer then said "I'll be on the ship." as Blazer walked back to the ship he watched some TV. As Alpha was still holding Memory's helmet he looked at it and read the yellow line down his helmet. Hoax hobbled on his crutches outside and said "Let's go." As Hoax left he was caught in-between a flash of lightning and light flashes, Hoax was zapped until he was fried alive." Hoax!" yelled Raven "Oh god no.." As Raven was in an arm cast he rushed over to turn off the defences. Raven then said "How does that cause electric shock?" "It just does" said Alpha. "Memory's helmet tells a story. He wrote little letters for a battle he was in. Words such as D-O-O-K-U'-S -T-O-W-E-R" "Dooku's tower??" "D-R-O-I-D-A-R-M-Y -U-N-S-T-O-P-P-A-B-L-E" "Droid army is unstoppable." said Bullet who then looked at Dooku's tower.."Let's go." "Bullet no!" as Bullet rushed over to Dooku's Tower the droid forces saw him coming and shot Bullet to death. "We have to go!" said Raven. As Raven, Bail and Alpha went back into the ship. Blazer faced Alpha again "Blazer. I was wrong. I'm sorry." Blazer then said "Where is Hoax and Bullet?" "Their dead." Blazer looked down and then rushed to the control panel. As they lifted off, Alpha self-destructed "The Box" training arena and watched the explosion. "Blazer, listen. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I truly am." Blazer then said "It's doesn't matter. I wanted to know that I wasn't afraid to face a fear like that." "It won't excuse the way I acted before." As the Battalion landed on Kamino, Blazer said "It doesn't matter anymore. We are the few remaining clones in the squadron." Alpha looked on and said "I have been an arse since the loss of Bravo and I apologise." As the remaining members of the Hawkbat Battalion earned their RnR they went to their barracks to relax and sleep. Trivia * Alpha's phase I armour was just like Clone Trooper Pulsar's * Alpha caused Memory to leave the battalion and the Republic * Alpha later became the commander of 427th after Bravo died * Rex blamed Alpha for Memory's 'retirement' * Alpha's whereabouts is unknown *Alpha was forced to quit the battalion, and fight for his own life in the real world Category:Clones